


it's just simple psychology

by bbs_gbg_bby



Series: dreamnotfound one shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Denial of Feelings, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbs_gbg_bby/pseuds/bbs_gbg_bby
Summary: the phone screen when black as george clicked the power button. his room was now an almost pitch black, the only light was from the cresent moon that poured a slight blue hue into the room. george stared blankly at the empty screen, contemplating what he had just learned."what?..." he mumbled quietly, clenching his eyes shut. "no, that can't..."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174844
Kudos: 45





	it's just simple psychology

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short and sweet one shot, but i hope to make longer and better additions in the future :)

george normally didn't spend his time on tiktok, it just wasn't the platform for him. he would much rather scroll aimlessly on twitter and reply to his friends with stupid responses. as it was already 4 in the morning, there was little to no new activity on the site, so he resorted to the inferior of the two.

video after video played on screen, a few earning a chuckle, but nothing more. his for you page just simply wasn't for him, he was sure. george scrolled down to the next video, which was psychology based, and since he was interested, he stuck around.

"if you make enough jokes about something, it can cause the jokes to become reality. this is how some people get some kinks, joking until they actually have them. the same can happen with flirting with a friend," the woman in the video began. george furrowed his eyebrows and listened with more intent. "if you and a friend constantly flirt, your brain may pick up on this and you could develop real feelings for them. this is why-"

the phone screen when black as george clicked the power button. his room was now an almost pitch black, the only light was from the cresent moon that poured a slight blue hue into the room. george stared blankly at the empty screen, contemplating what he had just learned.

"what?..." he mumbled quietly, clenching his eyes shut. "no, that can't..."

he listened to the video again, and then another time, and continued until he could recite it word for word, not that he would ever want to, but, he had, in fact, heard it right. it couldn't be true, could it? there was no way you could trick your brain to like someone. no, definitely not.

george was strictly friends with dream, but his mind could not help but to wander to him and all the flirtatious jokes they made to one another, mostly dream to him, but regardless, it happened often. he was just friends with dream though, right? there's no reason as to why he would ever develop feelings for that blathering idiot. he was so sure that it just could not happen.

so why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

the only logical conclusion that george's brain could come up with was that he was thinking of dream solely because he didn't want to catch feelings for dream, not that he would or anything, but better safe than sorry. dream was the only one who had a consistent flirtatious vibe with, so it was the only reason it ever came to mind. nothing else.

what better way to avoid this? just don't react to anything flirty dream says. he was sure to stop if there was no reaction, right? more importantly, never say anything like that back, or even at all.

and with his new set rules for himself, he put himself down to rest. coming to a calm enough state was difficult with his new psychological understanding of the brain, but george had to sleep on the thoughts; he couldn't stand thinking about anything anymore. 

~*~

"george!" dream shouted out, falling from the tower of blue wool as george hit the character. the two other boys erupted in cackles as dream fumed through the call. "it's not funny, sapnap! he's throwing!"

"who cares? it's just a game," george laughed as he ran back to their bed.

"then bully sapnap too! i'm not the only one playing," dream pouted, not moving from spawn.

"he wouldn't do that, he just wants to bully you because he loves you," sapnap joked, earning a small chuckled from dream.

george felt himself tense up as the words left the younger's mouth. he adjusted himself in his chair and kept silent, which brought much more attention to him than he anticipated. his movements slowed to a stop and just looked at the game.

"he's not saying anything because he knows it's true," dream chuckled, his voice growing closer to the microphone. "i loooove you, george."

silence.

it was awkward, for sure, and george felt a pit growing in his stomach as he ignored his friends, but he needs to stick to his word. no responses to things like this.

"george?" sapnap mumbled, slowing movement. "you good?"

"i-i'm fine," george coughed. "there's only one team left. if we go to the left, i think we can beat them."

"uh... yeah, to the left," dream mumbled, following the directions of the dark-haired boy.

the call was dead silent after the incident, no one dared to utter a word, though, there was little to be said in george's eyes. he never said i love you back before anyway, so why was this time any different? was he really being that obvious?

the game ended and the boys all left the lobby without a formal agreement, but it was clear that nothing else was going to happen. this is not the energy to play bed wars in.

"i have to call my mom," sapnap mumbled as he hung up, leaving just dream and george in the call, which was one of the last things he would have wanted.

"i have to go-"

"no you don't," dream seethed, his voice dripping with venom. "you're going to stay in this call and talk to me. what the hell was that?"

"i don't know- what was what?" george asked, faking his surprise to the question.

dream scoffed and a quiet squeak came from his side of the call, most likely from his chair. "yeah, okay. you have no idea why you totally froze up when we were obviously joking around?"

"i didn't do anything different than i have before," george lied. he hated lying to dream.

"mhm," dream hummed quietly, leaving them in silence again.

george wanted to end the call so badly, put them both out of their misery, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. it didn't matter how heated a call got between them, they never left angry, and dream knows that. george couldn't leave.

"i never said it back before, why is this time different?" george whispered.

"i just... i don't know. it just felt off, your vibe was off. is everything okay?" dream asked, his tone soft like george's was.

"i'm okay," george nodded slowly. "i'm sorry i made it awkward or whatever it was."

"it's okay, georgie, don't worry about it. i just wanted to make sure."

the boys had a fairly normal conversation after that, and it felt good for george to make it up to dream after whatever that was just happened. whether george was trying to stop the flirting or not, dream was still his best friend and he never wanted to lose him.

~*~

no.

he didn't, he wasn't.

weeks. weeks passed with george still refusing to accept any flirting from his friends. most of his friends caught onto him acting different, but no one could understand why. george always said he was fine and wouldn't talk about it, so they stopped asking, but it also slowed the amount of people that talked to him in a day as well. no one wanted to talk to someone who was so visually not okay but wouldn't admit it. all of george's mannerisms changes and his attitude got noticeably more hostile.

george laid on his bed in the dark, just staring at the ceiling. his mind was racing with a million thoughts a minute, but he could never complete one, partially due to the speed of another entering, but also because he simply didn't want to finish these thoughts because, deep down, he knew exactly what it was going to tell him, and he didn't want to hear it.

ignoring dream's remarks had the exact opposite effect that he wanted to get from it. he stopped making them once george stopped giving a reaction, but george, so badly, wanted to, every time. once they stopped, george realized just how badly he enjoyed them, how much he liked getting flustered because of the dumb things dream said to him, but this made george panic more. why would he miss them? he shouldn't miss that.

george liked dream. he liked him the whole time, but was just masking it. the flustered feeling was getting butterflies, not him getting fed up with them. now george really messed up, didn't he? getting the feelings he so desperately tried to avoid. at least he can say he tried, he supposed.

well, what now? george thought as he closed his eyes. he grabbed his phone off of the bed beside him, the cool screen sending a shock through his hand. he couldn't just tell dream why he was off the whole time, it was all because of him, and now that he knows the reason, he definitely can't tell him.

george felt dumb, he felt so utterly fucking stupid. how did he possibly get himself in such a stupid situation? this is the exact opposite effect he expected.

as if dream could read george's mind, he got a call from the masked man.

"hello?" george croaked out. he hadn't realized he had been crying, but now dream is going to know that too.

"george? are you okay? are you crying?"

"i'm fine. what did you call about?"

dream huffed quietly and sighed. "don't ignore me, george; i'm not dumb. what's wrong?"

"i... i can't tell you, dream. trust me, please?"

if george wasn't crying before, he surely was now. his face was hot, most definitely pink, and warm streams poured from his eyes. there was silence between them as george choked on his own air, having trouble breathing properly, yet still trying to hide it as if dream would forget.

"you can tell me anything, you know that, right? i would never get mad at you, i couldn't," dream whispered into the phone.

"dream, i..." he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell him.

this was so beyond ridiculous, only this could happen to george, couldn't it? he didn't even like guys this way, but dream just had to be different, didn't he? of course he did. of course he fucking did.

"i love you," was all that left george's mouth, but the moment it did, he wanted to throw up. he hadn't meant to let it slip.

the world felt like it was spinning faster than the speed of light and george was stuck right in the middle of it. the silence between the two made it almost worse; he knew he messed up.

"you what?"

"don't make me say it again."

"george."

"i love you, okay?!" george choked out louder than he meant to.

the call went silent again. it was heart-wrenching just sitting there knowing how badly he messed up. he screwed it all up, there was no saving this situation. what now? both of their entire careers relied on the other and he completely ruined it all with three words.

dream cleared his throat quietly. "that's why everything has been different? that's it?" 

george was silent. he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. all he could do was hum a single, "mhm."

"you know i love you, too, right? i mean it."

"what?"

"yeah."

george couldn't tell what he was feeling anymore, his emotions were mixed long before this moment. but, he did still feel stupid. so, so stupid. "yeah?"

"yeah," dream chuckled. "you didn't have to get all weird about it, dummy."

"i didn't know you liked me!" george shouted, a smile coming to his lips, the first in what felt like years.

"i thought you hated me! i couldn't figure out what i did wrong."

"i was the one who did something wrong. i'm sorry. it's a really long and stupid story though," george mumbled.

"i want to hear every word."

and so he did just that, told dream every single detail about how he felt, how he didn't want to like him, but how it was inevitable, no matter what he did. dream somewhat understood, but thought it was just funny, more than anything. dream made jokes and poked fun at george the whole time, which he pretended that he hated, but every single one made him glow and fall more in love every time.

george was such an idiot, a fucking idiot.


End file.
